Known containers are usually closed in a sealing manner by closure devices, by pressing the seal in the closure device between the closure device itself and the container, in particular an opening edge. By this means, a seal is effected particularly in containers which build up an internal pressure. In this context, it is known that the contact pressure on the sealing element must be greater than the internal pressure forming or present in the container so that the closure device correspondingly seals the container. Such closure devices are used, for example, in drinks bottles as a lid. In this case, the lid is pressed with the drinks bottle by means of a thread which is provided whilst applying a high force so that the sealing effect of the closure device is produced by a corresponding deformation of the seal.
It is further known, for example, to close a test tube with a rubber stopper, the rubber stopper being configured in a frustro-conical manner and being pressed with a high contact pressure, which is difficult to apply, into the opening edge of the test tube in order to close this. In this case, a deformation of the rubber stopper must also be effected by a corresponding contact pressure. Furthermore, for example, crown cork closures for bottles are known which also press the sealing element between the crown cork closure, which serves as a closure device, and the bottle edge. Such crown cork closures have the disadvantage that they are not re-usable and they can only be opened with a crown cork lifter. Furthermore, they can only be attached with the aid of mechanical devices in order to close the bottle. In addition, further numerous variants of closure devices for containers are known from the general prior art, which all exert a corresponding contact pressure from above or inside onto the sealing element in order to deform this or press on the opening edge.
Furthermore, the present invention is also directed towards a container having a closure device according to the invention. Likewise, the present invention is also directed towards a method for closing and opening a container having a corresponding opening by a closure device.
Known, for example, from the document DE 103 12 237 A1 is a closure for a can in which the can closure is attached mechanically in an opening of the can lid. The closure itself has a multipart structure and has a hinged lid which is integrated on the closure device. The entire can can then be closed with the aid of the closure lid. This closure device has the disadvantage that on the one hand, it must be previously connected to the can by production technology and on the other hand, it does not close the can in a gas-tight or pressure-tight manner. It is not possible to reuse the closure.